1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicles with navigation units and methods of controlling such vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various vehicle safety devices have been developed in consideration of user convenience and safety. More particularly, vehicle safety devices may include a lane departure warning system configured to prevent the vehicle from moving out of its lane on freeways and arterial roads by assisting a driver. Also, navigation units provide guide information about a route to a destination selected by a driver as well as information about places around the destination.
In general, besides providing information related to a destination, the navigation unit may include an audio system and a video system so that a driver may listen to music and even watch video images while driving. In recent years, Audio Video Navigation (AVN), which is integrally formed with the audio system, the video system and the navigation unit, is installed in vehicles.
Besides functions, as mentioned above, various functions may be applied to the vehicle for driver convenience. However, a driver who is not familiar in advance or elderly drivers may have difficulties using various functions due to lack of information about newly updated functions. In addition, although the driver may understand newly updated functions, the driver may fail to use the functions because of difficulties in finding the right time to utilize the functions.